Addressing Market Needs The in-vivo MR imaging of rats and mice is widely used for modeling human cancers and developing cancer treatment drugs. An investigation into MR imaging techniques suitable for the early detection of cancer, together with its diagnosis and treatment, has shown the need for improved sensitivity, increased throughput and higher spatial and temporal resolution, in fact resolution approaching the practical resolution limits set by water diffusion and physiological motion. This clearly points to the need for higher magnetic fields. Difficult siting requirements and high magnet costs associated with such technology represent a strong barrier to investigators' access to an advanced imaging instrument of such a kind. Research in this area would greatly benefit from an increase in the number of high field MR platforms to study a larger number of genetically engineered mice as well as mice with viable human tumor models. [unreadable] Product Description The decision to develop and manufacture an advanced self-shielded, 14.1 T, 160 mm i.d. superconducting MRI magnet with a 1.2 m long room temperature bore can be justified because of applications that will be enabled and the need to demonstrate technology. It is the most convenient bore size for installing high performance gradients for small animal imaging and it will demonstrate technologies that can lay the foundation for manufacturing compact and economical MRI superconducting magnets operating at fields of 12 T to 20 T. [unreadable] Innovation impact The development of Stern's novel approach to magnet design and fabrication opens the door for fulfilling the market need for more compact and affordable high-field self-shielded MRI magnets. Furthermore, because this industry segment comprises very few suppliers, the emergence of a new competitor is expected to lead to further improvements in their performance and economy. Funding of the Phase II program will provide an opportunity for Stern to achieve milestones critical to its business development in serving the bio-medical market. Demonstration of its "enabling technologies" applied in an operational high-field MR platform would be a most valuable result of the project. The existence of a tangible "proof of concept" is expected to provide Stern with the momentum to generate the funding necessary for developing commercial products, both for animal and human MR magnets. The expected installation of the proof of concept model will be an added valuable contribution to the bio-medical research community. In Phase III, one of Stern's business goals will be to transfer its novel technologies to even larger magnets and, eventually, to human research and clinical MRI platforms. This transfer constitutes the company's main expansion scenario. This process will also establish a competitive US manufacturer of high-field MR magnet systems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]